


Barriss Offee, Werewolf

by GentlyMorbid



Series: Secrets of the Full Moon [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Body Horror, Dissociation, F/F, Gen, Self-Harm, Werewolf Transformation, Werewolf!AU, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyMorbid/pseuds/GentlyMorbid
Summary: Barriss has been disappearing every month, claiming illness. Ahsoka is determined to find out where she really goes and why.





	1. Don't Look In the Basement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chericola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chericola/gifts).

Ahsoka silently entered through the front door of the Offee household with the use of her key. It was close to nine at night. Luminara did not appear to be home, but that was alright, because Ahsoka only needed to locate Barriss. 

Ahsoka started to wander through the house, hoping to find the person she was looking for. 

Her girlfriend was usually very open with her and tried not to keep too many secrets. Ahsoka respected Barriss’ privacy, but she had always wondered about why Barriss kept disappearing once, and sometimes twice, a month. Tonight, she was determined to find the answer. 

Up until now, all attempts to contact her on those days failed. Luminara wasn’t very forthcoming as to her daughter’s whereabouts or why Barriss seemed to be incommunicado. Barriss also never appeared to be home on those nights whenever Ahsoka dropped by either, including tonight.

The only information either of them would provide when pressed by Ahsoka was that there had either been some family emergency that had to be dealt with that required Barriss to leave for the day, or that Barriss had contracted some sort of super contagious 24-hour bug. 

There seemed to be quite a few family emergencies and Barriss seemed to get sick an awful lot. Ahsoka wasn’t dense. She knew they were keeping things from her but had decided that they were entitled to keep that information secret. Until now. 

When Ahsoka had, quite accidentally, discovered a pattern to Barriss’ disappearances about a year ago, she started paying proper attention. It appeared to Ahsoka that the disappearances just so happened to coincide with the completion of the monthly lunar cycle. 

In other words, when the moon became full.

She had gone over it in her head a hundred times, chiding herself for thinking it was even a remotely plausible possibility. If she voiced her thoughts to Barriss or Luminara, they would surely laugh in her face and think her ridiculous.

There was no way that Barriss was a werewolf! Was there? Ahsoka didn’t think so. Werewolves didn’t exist! 

There was obviously a more logical, more ordinary, more human explanation for why Barriss disappeared once, and sometimes twice, a month without a satisfying explanation. If Barriss wasn’t going to tell Ahsoka herself, well then, Ahsoka was going to be nosey and find out the truth for herself, consequences be what they may. 

Her curiosity had to be sated, and now that she was on the hunt -pun intended, she thought dryly-, she was determined to finally get an answer to the mystery she had been trying to solve for a year.

Of course, there was evidence to support both sides of the story. Yes, Barriss could be very prone to contracting viruses that only somehow lasted a day, or a few at most, and her worn and beaten appearance could certainly attest to the fact, if it weren’t nearly every month. 

Alternatively, she could be infected with lycanthropy, and her appearance and general lethargy could be a result of having to weather the strain of bodily transformation. 

Maybe Barriss being ill every month for a short period seemed farfetched, especially given the weak evidence that Barriss and her mother had presented to Ahsoka, but then even the general idea of Barriss turning into a supernatural monster every month was the most ridiculous notion Ahsoka had ever tried to entertain, let alone speak aloud. 

Ahsoka’s search of the house came to an end, to no avail. No sign of Barriss, as she had expected. 

As she turned to leave through the front door, resigned to another month of wondering, she noticed a bookshelf to the side of the house. 

Ordinarily, a bookshelf wouldn’t have garnered much attention from her, but this bookshelf seemed to be facing her at an angle. Ahsoka only gave it a second thought because she knew Barriss and Luminara were sticklers for having everything in its proper place, and a strangely angled bookshelf would be practically unheard of in their house.

Ahsoka’s curiosity was back, as something at the back of her mind told her that there was more to this story than met the eye. This time she snorted at her pun. She was the Pun Queen, she knew.

Perhaps someone had broken into the house. That would be an especially strange train of thought, considering that there were no signs of forced entry or theft that Ahsoka could see. It was laughable that someone may have infiltrated Barriss’ house just to move a bookshelf slightly, but she went to adjust the bookshelf, regardless.

As Ahsoka went to properly angle the bookshelf, she noticed something that gave her reason to pause. There seemed to be a door handle attached to the wall behind the bookshelf. How interesting.

Without giving much thought to being walked in on, or trespassing on what was clearly being kept private, Ahsoka moved the bookshelf enough that she could clearly see a door built into the wall. She turned the handle, which was fortunately (for her) unlocked, and observed that there were a series of stairs leading downwards. 

To hell with the consequences, Ahsoka thought. With a small shrug, she took the stairs down, wondering if she was finally about to get some answers to the mystery that had been plaguing her for so long. 

After a few minutes of walking, the stairs ended at a large steel door, which was also unlocked. Opening the door, she could see what looked like a large basement. It was empty, save for some furniture and what seemed to be a figure lying on a bed at the far end of the room. 

Intrigued, but also a little afraid, Ahsoka hurried forward to discover the figure slowly sitting up on the bed. An apology for intruding died on her lips as Ahsoka came close enough to see the person’s face and decipher the expressions of shock and fear on it. 

It was Barriss!


	2. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka finds more than she bargained for

Barriss did not look at all pleased to see her. “Ahsoka, what are you doing?! You shouldn’t be here!”

Ahsoka raised her hands defensively, “Hey, I’m sorry! I just went to fix the bookshelf and saw the door. I don’t even know what this place is!”

Barriss sighed. “I thought I had forgotten something. I’ll have to remember to make sure I do a better job hiding the entrance.”

She stood up and hugged Ahsoka tightly. “You really shouldn’t be here, Ahsoka. It’s not safe! I love you, but you need to leave now!”

Relinquishing herself from the hug, Ahsoka was adamant. “Not before you tell me what’s going on! You have this place for a reason, clearly, and don’t want to tell me why! Is there where you are when you disappear every month?!”

Barriss looked anxious when she spoke. “Yes, but trust me, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you why.”

Looking at her wrist to check her watch, she swore. “Ahsoka, listen to me, there’s no time! I’ve only got a few minutes! You need to get out and not come back! Please!”

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. “Give me an answer, then, and I’ll leave you alone. I’m not leaving without one!”

Barriss slumped onto the bed, defeated. Gazing pleadingly at Ahsoka, she spoke slowly. “Alright, I’ll tell you, but please don’t laugh at me when I do, Ahsoka. Please!”

Ahsoka nodded, already half suspecting what Barriss was going to say. If her theorising was true, she wouldn’t be laughing at all.

Barriss spoke hesitantly. “The reason I’ve been disappearing on you every month isn’t because of family emergencies, but I have been ill. In a manner of speaking. You see, I’m…”

Taking a deep breath, she continued, “I’m… I’m a werewolf. This basement is to keep people safe from me when I transform.”

Ahsoka didn’t laugh. Instead, she sat down on the bed next to her girlfriend and hugged her. She felt like she couldn’t love Barriss more than she did at that moment. Ahsoka was grateful for being trusted with a secret like this.

As they broke from the embrace, Ahsoka told Barriss reassuringly, “It’s okay. I believe you.”

Barriss looked at her anxiously. “Are you just saying that to humour me? Because I’m deadly serious!”

A tear slipped down her face as she whispered, “I don’t think I could handle if you thought it was a joke.”

Ahsoka kissed Barriss’ forehead, before wrapping an arm around Barriss’ shoulder and using her touch to calm her. “Trust me, I believe you. To be honest, this was the most likely conclusion I’d reached to explain your disappearances, but I thought it was ridiculous and that you’d laugh at me if I brought it up.”

Barriss smiled. “No chance of that, ‘soka.”

As they gazed into each other’s eyes. Barriss suddenly gasped in pain, as her body stiffened and became tense.

Ahsoka was on her feet in an instant. “Barriss, what’s happening? Are you… is it time?”

Barriss nodded as she stood unsteadily. “Ahsoka, you n-need to g-get out! Now!!”

Ahsoka tried to protest, “But—”

“NOW!”, yelled Barriss. She began to struggle to remove her clothes, as her body was wracked with a tremor. She stumbled away from Ahsoka, resorting to tearing her clothing into shreds to get them off.

Barriss’ body was covered in sweat and she was shaking. Whether it was from adrenaline, anxiety, or pain, Ahsoka could not tell.

As Ahsoka made to move toward her girlfriend, Barriss shrieked and hunched over, holding her midsection. It was an awful sound; shrill, piercing and filled with agony. Ahsoka had never heard anything like it, but it chilled her to the core.

She could only watch as Barriss straightened slowly, lifting her shaking hands: they were changing and lengthening grotesquely.

The sound of bones breaking, and reforming, filled the air. Barriss began to scream.

Her hands were curving slowly, as if swelling up and her fingers were turning into what Ahsoka could only describe as “claws”.

Barriss never stopped screaming.

Sweat poured down her body from the exertion of the change. Her body tensed up again, as if electrocuted. She fell to her knees and then onto all fours, as she cried and began to plead incoherently.

Throughout this, Ahsoka was rooted to the spot in fear and worry for her girlfriend, who was rapidly undergoing such a torturous transformation. All she could do was begin to cry silently, unable to help the girl she loved or relieve her pain.

Barriss’ spine was lengthening, and the vertebrae were jutting out of her back, stretching the skin. Her shoulder blades protruded, visibly widening. Hair started growing rapidly over her body.

Her howls of pain wrenched at Ahsoka’s heart. Ahsoka knew she would never forget the sounds and sights of this night for as long as she lived. Her heart broke for her Barriss. She did not deserve this.

Barriss rolled over onto her back, involuntarily, as she thrashed about, blindly clawing at the air, as if it would make her ordeal stop. She cried out, “PLEASE!! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!!”

The tears never stopped streaming down her face, as her ribs broke one by one and her entire ribcage expanded, as it reshaped itself. Barriss’ body jolted, and she was thrown onto her stomach, lifting herself up into a kneeling position through sheer force of will.

Her hands were grasping at the air before landing on her face, as she started to tear and scratch in panic. Blood began to spill from the newly formed gashes in her face.

Barriss’ screaming became strangled and then stopped for a minute, and Ahsoka thought for one blessed instant that the pain and transforming had stopped.

Looking at Barriss’ face, however, told a different story. It was contorted in pain and the tears hadn’t subsided. Her mouth remained open, as if she were unable to produce sound.

Horrified and disgusted, Ahsoka realised that Barriss was! It was then that Ahsoka was filled with a terrifying thought. The reason Barriss wasn’t making any noise was because she literally couldn’t! Her vocal cords also had to undergo change!

Suddenly, the sounds of Barriss’ pain were renewed. Ahsoka involuntarily took a few steps back, frightened. It was no less heart-breaking than before, though the sounds being torn from Barriss’ throat now belonged as if to an animal; a wounded, desperate, tortured animal.

Barriss’ face started to change, very slowly. It started elongating, as if being pulled forward. The sounds of her skull and face reshaping were almost louder than her screaming.

As her face extended, blood poured out of her nose as it flattened and broke. The gashes in her face were torn open further, as the cheeks became sharper and longer. Barriss’ jaw shattered and became unhinged, wider than humanly possible. Sharps fangs pushed through her gums, ripping out the teeth already there.

Ahsoka was sickened. She tried to resist the urge to vomit but was only able to turn in time to splatter bile and half-digested food onto the floor beside her.

As she looked back at the horrific sight before her, Ahsoka could see that the fur had finished growing over the creature’s entire body, as the tremors wracking it began to subside and its howling became grunts and pants. Blood flowed from the open wounds on the monster’s snarling face.

Rooted to the spot, trembling and crying, Ahsoka gazed into the bright yellow eyes of the wolf that used to be Barriss Offee.

Her brain wasn’t working; all she could do was sob and think of her beautiful girlfriend. Her _Barriss_. Her wonderful, _ordinary_ Barriss, who had been cursed to undergo such trauma and pain, and there was absolutely nothing Ahsoka could do to help her.

Taking advantage of her vulnerable state, the werewolf growled and began to advance on her, ready for the kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this werewolf idea has lots of potential. Now that I've gotten into the swing of things, I'm ready to write and write!


	3. No Longer Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luminara rescues Ahsoka and has to deal with the consequences of Ahsoka's discovery

Suddenly, there was a loud noise, as the steel door crashed open behind them. Before either Ahsoka or the werewolf could react, strong arms grabbed Ahsoka’s shoulders and pulled her through the door, before slamming it shut.

The wolf was trapped in the basement now. Ahsoka was safe.

She turned to face her saviour, who turned out to be none other than Barriss’ mother, Luminara. The expression on Luminara’s face was a mixture of anger and concern. Her voice, when she spoke, was full of worry. “You’re lucky you didn’t get yourself killed, Ahsoka! What are you doing here?!”

Seeing Ahsoka’s tear-stricken face, Luminara asked, “What is it? You didn’t see—?” Ahsoka nodded, fresh tears falling. Luminara sighed and pulled her into an embrace, as Ahsoka’s sobs grew louder.

Eventually, her crying subsided and Luminara guided her back upstairs. Ahsoka barely responded to her guidance and her eyes were unfocused, Luminara observed.

As they made it to the living room, Luminara gently seated Ahsoka on the couch, before telling her, “Now, I’m going to go make some tea, and I’ll be right back, okay, Ahsoka?” Ahsoka didn’t seem to register what she had said, so Luminara left to the kitchen to start boiling water.

As she busied herself waiting for the water to boil, she let her guard down briefly to heave an exhausted sigh and rub her eyes. She hoped that the tea would have a soothing, grounding effect for Ahsoka. It had always worked for Barriss, after all, and the two girls _were_ similar in more ways than they knew.

Once the tea was prepared, she brought it into the living room and placed it on the table in front of Ahsoka, who had not seemed to move a muscle.

Luminara sat in the chair in front of her, waiting patiently. Eventually, Ahsoka’s eyes became focused and she looked around questioningly, before her gaze landed on the tea and Luminara.

Luminara spoke softly. “Ahsoka, do you know where you are?” At Ahsoka’s puzzled look, she continued, “You’re sitting on my couch in my living room. You’re safe. Nothing will hurt you here.”

Barriss had told her mother that both she and Ahsoka had experiences with dissociation, and that the way it manifested in them was similar in appearance. Luminara had only seen Barriss suffer through them but had plenty of experience in grounding her. This time, she thought Ahsoka could use the help.

As Ahsoka began to gaze around the room, confused and beginning to cry again, Luminara continued to speak, her voice gentle. “I promise you, _you_ are real, this _room_ is real, and _I_ am real.”

Ahsoka began to whimper in terror, as her sobbing became louder. She did not appear capable of speaking, which wasn’t an issue for Luminara, and was more than understandable. The young girl had witnessed horror beyond imagining, and it would have been concerning if she _wasn’t_ currently dealing badly.

She knew, from prior experience with Barriss, that attempting to touch Ahsoka would most likely panic her further, so Luminara continued to speak in soothing tones, while hoping the episode would pass quickly.

Eventually, Ahsoka’s crying lessened and she calmed down enough that she managed to focus on Luminara and the tea in front of her. She reached out tentatively to touch the mug, but drew her hand back, as if burned. Luminara knew that the tea had long since turned cold, so Ahsoka must have been reacting to something else.

Ahsoka struggled to force out words. “N…n…” she growled angrily and clenched her eyes shut in frustration, as she attempted to speak again. “N…not r…re…real.”

The effort to speak seemed to drain her further, but Luminara understood what she meant.

“Even though it doesn’t feel like it, that mug _is_ real. Just as _I _am real. It may take a while for it to seem that way, but that’s okay. I’m _here_ for you, Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka shook her head in disagreement. “N-not r-real. Not real!”

Luminara sat there, watching Ahsoka in her dissociated state. She knew that, eventually, it would pass, but she still felt like there should be something she could do.

After several minutes of silence and inaction, Ahsoka started to hesitantly reach out and touch the mug of cold tea. To Luminara’s relief, she did not jerk her hand away, but instead started prodding it, as if each subsequent touch would help confirm something.

Ahsoka picked up the mug slowly and took a sip of the tea. “Cold. It’s cold.”

“I can go heat it up,” Luminara suggested.

Ahsoka nodded slightly but did not speak further. Luminara obliged and went to heat up the cold mug of tea, before bringing it back to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka leaned forward, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, concentrating on the warm aroma.

When she opened her eyes, she leaned back and sat silently.

Suddenly, she blinked and looked up at Luminara, as if startled, and immediately stood up. “How—?”

Ahsoka took a deep, albeit shaky, breath to steady herself. Slowly, she took in her surroundings and Luminara, who was sitting across from her, patiently.

As panic seeped into her voice, she questioned Luminara. “What happened? How l-long w-was I out for?”

Luminara leaned forward, her soft tone unchanged. “Around half an hour. It’s okay, Ahsoka. You’re safe.”

As Ahsoka sat down, Luminara continued, “Can you tell me the last thing you remember?”

Ahsoka thought for a few minutes. “Well…”

Scrunching up her face in thought, she took her time to sift through her memories. “I was… I was looking for Barriss! I wanted to see if she was home.” She stopped to think further. “Now, what else was there?”

She pondered for a minute, before snapping her fingers. “Oh, right! I moved the bookshelf! Then there were stairs a-and a basement and-”

Her voice caught in her throat, and her expression became distressed. She tried to speak, but only a strangled noise emerged. A tear slipped down her cheek. She started rocking slightly as a distressed moan built up in her throat.

It was abruptly cut off as her voice rose slightly, and she cried, _“_Oh_, Barriss_! My sweet, darling Barriss! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you! Please _forgive_ me!” 

As she witnessed Ahsoka’s grief, Luminara felt an intense sadness for the young woman. She should _never_ have had to witness what Barriss went through.

As Barriss’ mother, Luminara had had lots of time to adjust to the fact that her daughter was a werewolf. She had been there herself to support Barriss through many a transformation. It was unfortunate that she had been unable to be there for Barriss tonight, but it was even more unfortunate that Ahsoka had stumbled upon the basement and Barriss’ torment.

Seeing Barriss change for the first time was never easy, and while it never really _did_ get any easier, the first time was always the scariest. Doubly so if one was not prepared for it.

Luminara stood up, moving to the couch to hug Ahsoka. As Luminara stroked Ahsoka’s hair, Ahsoka wept, “I c-couldn’t do anything to h-help her! She was in s-so much p-pain and all I d-did was _s-stand _there!”

Luminara held Ahsoka tighter, as if to communicate reassurance through the hug. “You were there with her when she changed. She wasn’t alone tonight because she had _you_.” Breaking the hug, she put her hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder. “You did more for her than you know.”

Ahsoka stuttered, “B-but… but I c-couldn’t s-stop it. I c-couldn’t take the pain away.” Her tears continued to flow as she relived the memory of Barriss’ transformation. “I’m her g-girlfriend. I’m _s-supposed_ to help her!”

Luminara shook her head. “Just being there for her was enough. I know she will appreciate that you were.”

Ahsoka felt a wave of exhaustion course through her. “I don’t know what to do. I’m scared for Barriss. I really am. I think I understand why she chose not to tell me about this.” She snorted derisively. “I probably would have laughed in her face if she _had_ told me. What kind of girlfriend would that _make_ me? Not a very good one, I guess.”

“Most people would have a hard time believing something like this,” Luminara reassured her. “It would be a perfectly understandable reaction, and I highly doubt Barriss would have thought less of you.”

With a forlorn expression on her face, she added “It’s just a shame that you had to find out like this.”

“Well, now that I know, I’m going to do my best to support her and help her however I can!” Ahsoka said determinedly.

Luminara smiled. It felt as if she hadn’t smiled in a very long time. “I’m glad you feel that way, Ahsoka.”

Looking intently at Ahsoka, Luminara said, “Barriss will change back in the morning. She’ll be needing to sleep for a while, but I think she’d be very happy to see you when she wakes up.”

Ahsoka smiled, too. “I would like nothing more than to be by her side when she does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with this fic! I hope there is enough anguish here for you! There definitely was for me!


	4. By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barriss awakens a couple of days after the full moon.

Light filtered through the drawn curtain in her room, as Barriss awoke slowly. As she sat up, the first thing she registered was that her whole body ached. The second thing she registered was her girlfriend, sitting next to her bed.

Ahsoka smiled, as she saw that Barriss was now awake. “Good morning.”

Barriss replied sleepily, “Morning, ‘soka”.

Ahsoka asked softly, “How are you feeling? You’ve been asleep for nearly two days.”

Barriss lifted an eyebrow. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a train. How about you?”

Fighting a smile, Ahsoka replied, “I can’t complain. Anyone would probably feel better than you do, right now.”

Barriss’ expression turned sad. “Ahsoka… I’m…” A tear slipped down her cheek. “I’m sorry that you had to see me like that. The other night.”

Ahsoka reached forward under the covers to hold Barriss’ hand. “It was scary, I won’t lie about that. I didn’t know what to do. But I’m glad I know. You don’t have to keep this secret from me anymore.”

Her voice full of regret, Barriss confided, “I only kept this from you because I thought you’d think me a monster and hate me.”

Ahsoka replied gently, “I’d never think that way about you. I love you! So much!”

Barriss asked, almost too quietly, “Even now? After you saw me… like _that_?”

Ahsoka was adamant. “Even like that. I’d go through hell and back for you!”

Barriss laughed unexpectedly. At Ahsoka’s querying gaze, she explained, “It seems you already have.”

Ahsoka shook her head. “No. That wasn’t me going through hell. That was me supporting _you_ through hell. As all good girlfriends should.”

Barriss’ expression became downcast. “I wish… I wish you’d never seen me like that. It’s hard enough actually _changing_ but for someone to witness it…”

She trailed off, seemingly becoming lost in her own thoughts.

Before Ahsoka could speak, Barriss’ lip began to quiver, and a tear slipped down her cheek. She murmured, so faintly that Ahsoka almost didn’t hear her, “It _hurts_.”

Ahsoka’s heart broke for Barriss, yet again. Barriss suddenly seemed very small and fragile. Ahsoka just wanted to climb into the bed with her, to hold her and shield her from everything bad in the world.

At a loss for words, Ahsoka tried to console Barriss. “I’m sure it does hurt, darling.”

Barriss continued, looking past Ahsoka, seemingly not registering her presence. “It hurts so bad that I wish I was dead. Every time.”

Barriss began to cry. “Nothing h-helps. Just the m-mere th-thought of the p-pain, even now, makes me want to d-die!”

Tears began dripping down Ahsoka’s own face. She had no idea how to comfort Barriss and, once again, she felt helpless.

Barriss continued speaking, the volume of her voice increasing. “There’s nothing that can be done! No cure, no getting around the transformation, nothing!”

The expression on her face was one of loathing and anger, but whether it was directed at herself or her situation, Ahsoka was unable to interpret.

Ahsoka decided to be honest with Barriss. “I… I honestly don’t know what to say, darling.”

Barriss looked at Ahsoka, her expression softening. “That’s okay, Ahsoka. None of this is your fault.”

To assuage Ahsoka’s concern, Barriss explained, “It’s natural for me to be feeling like this right after a transformation. You saw what I went through. _Anyone_ would be irritable after waking up from _that_.”

Barriss’ mouth curled into a slight snarl as she spat out her words. Her eyes blazed.

Ahsoka felt a bit taken aback by Barriss’ self-loathing, and her face must have shown it, as Barriss appeared remorseful.

“I do not mean to frighten you, Ahsoka. Please forgive me for my outburst.”

To steady herself, Barriss inhaled shakily, closed her eyes tightly, and took a deep breath.

Ahsoka exhaled, becoming aware that she had, unknowingly, been holding her breath.

Taking the time to notice their individual breathing seemed to dispel the tension between the two and Barriss cracked a smile. “Look at us! Anyone would think they were watching a tragic drama unfold, the way we’ve been going on!”

Ahsoka also smiled, despite herself. “Well, the last few days have been so weird, I’d never have believed it if I hadn’t been there!”

Barriss spoke again. “I’m really glad you were there with me when I changed. Even though it was awful and painful, and I wish I had prepared you for it, I really appreciated your presence.”

Ahsoka replied, “I’m glad to help. Even if all I could do was be there for you.”

Holding Barriss’ gaze, Ahsoka continued. “I’ll stay with you every month if you want me to! I love you!”

Barriss felt overcome with warm, fuzzy feelings for her girlfriend and she started crying softly.

Ahsoka’s expression was almost comical as her mouth dropped open slightly, before she tried to console Barriss. “Oh, shit. What did I say?!”

Barriss laughed lightly at Ahsoka, before shaking her head. “No, no, silly goose! I’m crying because I love you so much!”

“Oh, okay.” Ahsoka smiled sheepishly, embarrassed at her overreaction. “Well, I’m glad you love me,” she spoke this time with confidence and a wide smile, “because I love you _heaps_ and I’m going to be the most supportive girlfriend _ever_!” Placing her hands on her hips, she challenged Barriss. “Just you try and stop me!”

Barriss snorted at Ahsoka’s antics and then barked with laughter at Ahsoka’s hurt expression. “F-far be it f-from m-me to try and s-stop you!”

As Barriss started rolling around in her bed, the force of her laughter too strong to contain, Ahsoka decided to dive onto the bed, which was thankfully big enough for both of them.

Eventually, Barriss’ laughter ceased, and she rolled to face Ahsoka, planting a small kiss on her nose. Ahsoka laughed at the slight tickling sensation and wrapped her arms around Barriss.

Ahsoka was in awe as she lovingly gazed at her girlfriend’s beautiful face. “Gosh, I _do _love you so! How did I ever get so lucky to end up with someone like you?”

Barriss smiled. “I wonder the same, myself.” Snuggling into Ahsoka’s neck, she continued, “I’m just really glad to have you in my life. Especially now that you know my secret.”

Ahsoka replied, “I’m just really glad I’m _in _your life!”

Barriss yawned, before whispering softly, “I love you, ‘soka. You’re my best friend.”

As Ahsoka went to reply, the sound of snoring filled the room. Chuckling to herself, she held Barriss gently and silently vowed to never let go of her.

Eventually, Luminara came upstairs to check on the two of them and smiled when she found them both fast asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the final chapter of this fic! 
> 
> I had a blast writing this, and I already have a few more bits written out for the future that just need editing! I hope the anticipation doesn't kill you! 
> 
> Or do I????

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite proud of this story! Ever since the idea started circulating in my head several weeks ago, I've been wanting to put it into writing!
> 
> I hope you suffer beautifully reading this! 
> 
> My inspiration for the way most of the transformation went was, of course, the film "An American Werewolf in London". Go check it out if you haven't!
> 
> I also now have a beta reader: Chericola! You should really go check her out! Her writing is amazing and her editing skills are even better! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chericola/pseuds/Chericola


End file.
